


Missing Pieces

by penguingal, Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Series: The Fantasy of Every Red-Blooded American Male [7]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Incest, M/M, comment porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-12
Updated: 2009-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's away for six weeks and Don and Charlie discover that without him they don't quite fit.  When Ian returns he helps them figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Pieces

Charlie rolled over in Don's bed, stroking Don's stomach as they came down from their mutual orgasms. Don's hand automatically caressed Charlie's curls. "What are you thinking about?" Charlie asked.  
  
Don glanced at him and shifted a little uncomfortably. "Honestly? I miss Ian. I mean, you know I love you deeply, I just... miss him."  
  
"Yeah," Charlie said, sighing, "I know.  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't mean to bring us down. I've enjoyed the time we've spent together," Don said, giving Charlie a soft kiss. "Things have just felt a little... off lately. Has he ever been gone this long before?"  
  
"You mean more than a month?" Charlie said bitterly. "Not since we've been together. And he may be gone another two weeks."  
  
Having Don around was supposed to make Ian's absence easier and at first, it had worked. But lately it seemed like all he noticed were the ways in which Don wasn't Ian and he was pretty sure Don was thinking the same thing. Maybe this thing between them wasn't real, or wasn't strong enough to survive without Ian's stabilizing influence.  
  
Don stroked Charlie's hair and kissed him softly, trying to soothe him. "I'm sorry. I know how much you hate it when he's gone so long. I'm not making it any easier for you any more, am I?"  
  
He looked down and away, guilt painted across his features.  
  
"It's not your fault," Charlie said quietly. "I'm not making it any easier for you, either."  
  
"I don't get it," Don said, shifting so he could lie facing Charlie. "We love each other, we're in love with each other. That should be enough." He pulled Charlie into a soft, sweet kiss.  
  
"Me either." Maybe they'd never really gotten over that they were brothers, but with Ian there, they could just ignore it. Maybe they just didn't have all that much in common after all.  
  
Don wrapped his arms around Charlie and held him close as they slept, hoping that he was being comforting and not smothering.  
  
....  
  
The next two weeks passed slowly, Don and Charlie unable to shake the funk that had come over them with Ian's absence. Charlie was sitting alone in Ian's apartment when his head snapped up at the sound of a key in the lock, daring to hope it was Ian finally coming home. His breath caught in his throat when the door opened enough to reveal Ian standing there. He looked tired, but he gave Charlie a sincere smile.  
  
"Hey baby," Ian said, coming in and putting his bags on the floor.  
  
"Ian!" Charlie dropped his journal on the couch and threw himself into Ian's arms. It felt amazingly good to have Ian's arms around him, to breathe in his unique scent. "I've missed you so much."  
  
"I've missed you, too," he said, caressing Charlie's curls. He tried to pull back to kiss him, but he realized that Charlie was practically clinging to him in desperation. "Hey, hey... baby, what's wrong? What is it?"  
  
Pulling back, Ian ducked his head to look into Charlie's eyes.  
  
"Don and I--didn't do that well while you were gone," he admitted.  
  
Ian took Charlie's face in his hands and gave him a long, deep kiss. "Come here," he said, tugging him over to the couch and settling him at his side. "Tell me everything."  
  
"You're tired, you should rest," Charlie said half-heartedly.  
  
Smiling indulgently, Ian kissed Charlie again. "I'm never too tired to listen to you, baby. Tell me what happened."  
  
"It was fine at first but--somehow we fell out of sync."  
  
Ian murmured in sympathy and stroked Charlie's shoulder, urging him to continue. Eventually, slowly, all of Charlie's fears about the love that Don and he had not being real, about their relationship not being strong enough, came tumbling out.  
  
"And I just don't know what to do..." Charlie sighed. "Because the thing is... I can't lose him. Not now. Not after all we've been through together, not after what we've been through the three of us. I won't give him up."  
  
"Shh... baby. You won't have to. Neither of us will. We'll figure out what's tripping you both up and we'll work it out, okay?"  
  
"I hope so. I do love him, Ian. I just--can't help wondering if we're fooling ourselves and it's just easier when you're here because we don't have to think about it so much." He shook his head. "You should call Don. I know he wants to see you, too."  
  
"I will. In a few minutes." Ian cuddled with Charlie some more, just enjoying the feel of their bodies next to each other. It had been a long hunt and had taken more out of him than he'd been admitting. And this problem between Charlie and Don was troubling, not least of all because he didn't know how to fix it yet. How did you help someone forget that he was in love with his own brother? Suddenly, he had an idea.  
  
"How would you feel about dinner over at Don's tomorrow night?"  
  
"Dinner at Don's? Okay, I guess."  
  
"Good, I'll arrange it." He kissed Charlie deeply, letting it slide from comfort into passion. "Do me a favor baby? Go draw a bath for us?"  
  
Charlie smiled wickedly and nodded, easing off the couch and heading for the bathroom. Ian picked up the phone and called Don.  
  
"Ian," Don said, affection and relief plain in his voice. "Are you home?"  
  
"I am, partner," Ian said, smiling at the phone. "Charlie's here, so we're going to have a night in, but I wanted to at least call you. I missed you."  
  
"Oh, um, I missed you too." He wasn't sure what to make of the fact that after all this time apart he was being excluded from Ian's homecoming. Had something changed? Had Charlie said something?  
  
"Listen, Charlie's drawing us a bath so I can relax away some of these aches and pains, and then we're probably going to crash. I thought the three of us could have dinner tomorrow, at your place?"  
  
Don's eyebrows went up. "You--you want to come here?"  
  
"That's okay, isn't it, Don?"  
  
"Of-of course. Sure. I'll see you tomorrow night."  
  
"Good," Ian said. "I'm sorry I'm not up for more tonight."  
  
"I understand," Don said, even though he didn't. "We'll talk about it tomorrow."  
  
"Don... I love you."  
  
Don sighed. "I love you, too, Ian. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Ian hung up the phone and tapped it against his chin. Things were worse than he thought. He could tell that not being here tonight was bothering Don, but he honestly did need a night to recover.  
  
Charlie stepped out of the bathroom, a cloud of steam following him. "Hey, bath's ready... what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, baby. I just talked to Don."  
  
"Is he coming over?"  
  
"Not tonight. I need some time to relax first. I... disappointed him. And I think I worried him, too."  
  
Charlie wrapped his arms around Ian's neck. "He missed you a lot. I know he was as anxious to see you as much as I was."  
  
Ian leaned his head back. "Do you think I should call him back, have him come over?"  
  
"Ian, right now he's wondering if tomorrow's dinner is about the two of us, wondering if he's still wanted and loved. Call him. I know you're tired, but I know he's scared right now. I would be. Don't worry about fixing anything with Don and me tonight; we can worry about that tomorrow. We don't have to do anything tonight but just be together. Call him, please."  
  
Ian patted Charlie's hands and then reached for the phone, speaking as soon as Don picked up. "Don, it's me. So, you know a few minutes ago when I was being an idiot? Can you forgive me for that? I want to see you tonight. Will you come over? Please?"  
  
Don relaxed a little and nodded, although Ian couldn't see him. "Yeah. Sure. You're at your place?"  
  
"Yeah. We may still be in the bath so just let yourself in."  
  
"I'll see you in a few."  
  
"See you soon, Don. And I'm sorry."  
  
"I know," Don said, smiling gently at the phone. "I'll be there, soon."  
  
Ian hung the phone back up and closed his eyes until Charlie tugged at him.  
  
"Come on, Tiger. Get in the bath while it's still warm," Charlie cajoled. "Relax. Don't worry about anything. Just relax. You're home now."  
  
Ian slipped into the warm bath and leaned back against the side of the tub with a sigh. He closed his eyes briefly, just letting the warmth of the water soothe him. "You getting in with me, baby?" he asked, his voice soft.  
  
Charlie stripped and stroked Ian's arm. "Want the front or the back?"  
  
"Front," Ian said, sitting up. "Maybe I could persuade you to rub my shoulders?"  
  
Charlie slid in behind Ian and started massaging his shoulders, occasionally placing a kiss to Ian's neck.  
  
Don let himself into the apartment, hearing Ian and Charlie's low voices in the bathroom. He tossed his jacket over a chair and toed off his shoes before joining them. Ian's head was back against Charlie's shoulder and Charlie was idly stroking and washing Ian's broad chest. "Mmm, now there is a pretty picture," he murmured.  
  
Charlie smiled. "Hey." He extended his hand, reaching out for Don's.  
  
"Don, glad you made it!" Ian said. "Charlie's trying to put me to sleep."  
  
Don slipped his hand into Charlie's and squeezed, then sat down on the edge of the tub. "Doesn't look like he has to try too hard. You look like hell. It was bad?"  
  
"It wasn't good," Ian said. He reached for Don's other hand. "But I think a kiss from you would help."  
  
Don leaned in and gave Ian a slow, tender kiss.  
  
Ian slid his fingers into Don's hair and Don shivered as a drop of water slid down his neck. "Ian," he breathed, his eyes still closed.  
  
"Welcome home, Don," Ian murmured.  
  
"I think that's supposed to be my line," Don said, flashing Ian a grin. He shifted enough to be able to give a similar slow, deep kiss to Charlie. "Let me see your hands, buddy," he said, taking Charlie's hands when he offered them.  
  
"You're both starting to prune. Come on, out of the tub now. Let's put Ian to bed," Don said, standing and holding out a soft towel for Ian.  
  
Ian let Don wrap him in a towel, and then watched as Don did the same for his brother. Charlie shivered a little in the cold.  
  
Don took a moment to wrap Charlie in his arms and rub his hands along his skin. Smiling, Ian neatly made a Charlie sandwich, kissing the side of Charlie's neck. "Let's get under the covers," he whispered.  
  
"God, yes," Charlie agreed. "But I think Don should get naked, too."  
  
"No argument here," Don said, promptly starting to shed his clothes.  
  
It felt so good to have Ian back with them, where he belonged. Charlie loved being held between the two men and he had _missed_ that sensation.  
  
Ian settled Charlie between him and Don under the covers, and then shifted to make sure he had a point of contact with both men.  
  
Don propped his head in his hand and looked closely at Ian in the low light from the side lamp. "Do you need to talk about it?"  
  
"Maybe later. Right now I just want to be with the men I love."  
  
Don settled down again and stroked Ian's skin wherever he could, hoping to soothe him. "I'm glad you're back," he murmured.  
  
"Me, too. Why don't you tell me what's been going on with you? How's the team?"  
  
"The team is good. You know Megan left and we've got this new girl now, Nikki. She's... green. But she's learning," Don said. He babbled about the team for a while, stroking Ian and Charlie's skin, just reconnecting with them as a trio, until he could tell Ian was just barely holding his eyes open.  
  
He chuckled and then leaned over to kiss him softly. "Sleep, partner. We'll be right here in the morning."  
  
Charlie kissed Don and then got out of bed, shifting positions so that Ian was in the middle. "I love you," Charlie said quietly, meeting Don's eyes.  
  
"I love you, too," Don replied, squeezing Charlie's wrist.  
  
Charlie wrapped an arm around Ian's waist, snuggling up to his back and closing his eyes.  
  
Ian sighed contentedly and snuggled back against Charlie, making sure to pull Don close. He ran his hand into Don's hair, his fingers resting at the nape of Don's neck.  
  
....  
  
In the morning, Don found that Ian had shifted so he was curled possessively around Charlie, and he had to fight down a swift pang of jealousy at the way they fit. To distract himself, he kissed the nape of Ian's neck.  
  
Ian was instantly awake, already reaching for his gun before he realized it was Don.  
  
"Whoa, easy partner," Don murmured, soothing Ian down again. "It's just me. It's just us. You're safe, you're home."  
  
Ian let out a long breath, scrubbing a hand over his face. "Sorry, still on edge, I guess."  
  
Don let Ian settle with his arms around Charlie again before snuggling up against him. He stroked Ian's hair. "It was worse than you let on, wasn't it? You can tell me."  
  
"It was... awful. There was no sign of the guy for weeks and then suddenly, three kids turned up dead." Ian shuddered at the memory. "He managed to put an agent in the hospital before I finally got him."  
  
"Will the agent live?"  
  
"Yeah. But he'll never be able to use his right hand again."  
  
"I'm sorry," Don murmured, kissing Ian's neck again and stroking his skin. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Just be here," Ian said. He reached up and linked his hand with Don's.  
  
"Always," Don said. "For as long as you need me."  
  
"Forever," Ian said.  
  
Don let Ian rest in his arms awhile longer before he shifted. "How about I go make us some breakfast?"  
  
"I'll come with you," Ian said. He needed to get Don's take on things with Charlie and that would be easier if Charlie weren't there.  
  
"Don't you want to rest?" Don asked.  
  
Ian smiled. "Too much sleep isn't good for me. Let Charlie sleep. We'll wake him up soon enough."  
  
Nodding, Don led Ian out to the kitchen, pulling out eggs, cheese, and bread, breaking the eggs into a bowl and starting to whip them.  
  
"So..." Ian started, "Charlie said things didn't go so well while I was away."  
  
"I'm not enough for him anymore when you're gone," Don said quietly. "You're what he wants."  
  
"Is he enough for you?"  
  
Don glanced at the bedroom and then dropped his eyes from Ian's gaze. "Yes... and no. I got into this because I _need_ him, because I'd go to pieces without him. But then I fell in love with you, too, and now... when you're gone there's a part of me missing."  
  
"Maybe it's the same for him."  
  
"Maybe. And maybe he's finally realized that being in love with your own brother is... odd, at the least," Don said, shaking his head.  
  
"Is that what you're worried about?"  
  
"Shouldn't I be?" Don countered. "Ian, you've created a safe haven for us. This place... your love... they mean everything. Outside of it, things just seem so much more fragile." He finally turned and poured the egg and cheese mixture into a hot skillet, starting to scramble them with a spatula.  
  
"Did you two go out at all while I was gone?"  
  
Don shook his head. "Charlie spent a lot of time over at my apartment. I went to the house a few times to see Dad, but we have to be so careful there. We didn't want to risk anything."  
  
"So you guys didn't go out to dinner or anything?"  
  
Don felt shame color his cheeks. "No."  
  
He slid the eggs out of the skillet and onto a plate. "Breakfast is ready. We should wake Charlie up."  
  
"Don, hey, I'm not blaming you, or Charlie, I'm just asking the question."  
  
Don put the plate of eggs in front of Ian and took his hand. "I know. I just want to do the right thing for him. Whatever that is." He leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. "Go wake him up or the eggs'll be cold."  
  
"Okay. Just don't forget to do the right thing by you, too."  
  
"Thanks, Ian," Don said as Ian slipped out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. He turned the situation over in his head as he started making the toast. He knew he loved Charlie deeply. He knew that Charlie loved him back. He also knew that Ian loved them both and that he was just as in love with Ian. He also knew that he couldn't give either of them up. What he didn't know was what to do about his hang up and why that was keeping him from connecting with Charlie the way he had in the past.  
  
Charlie eventually shuffled into the kitchen, making a bee line for Don and wrapping his arms around him, leaning his head against his shoulder. "Ian said something about food?" he mumbled.  
  
Don laughed. "Good morning, Charlie. How are you?"  
  
Charlie rolled his eyes. "Morning, Don. Feed me."  
  
"Eggs," Don said, pointing him to the plate already on the counter. "And there'll be toast in a minute. Do I get a kiss?"  
  
Charlie gave him a soft, gentle kiss. "Thanks for breakfast."  
  
Don pulled Charlie tight to him and devoured his mouth in a hot, passionate kiss. "No matter what, never doubt that I love you, okay? And you're welcome."  
  
"I know," Charlie said, frowning. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yes," Don said. "Everything is okay. I just wanted to you know, to remind you, while we're figuring out what's happening between us when Ian is away that I really do love you."  
  
"Thank you," Charlie said softly. "I love you, too."  
  
"Well, I'm glad that's settled," Ian said, scooping some of the eggs on to his plate and accepting some toast from Don. He poured orange juice for the three of them and then started the pot of coffee while Charlie got settled with his food. It was a practiced, domestic sort of dance and it felt good after the rigors of the road. "So, I was thinking... instead of dinner at Don's tonight, maybe the three of us should go out somewhere instead then go back to Don's afterwards."  
  
"Okay," Charlie said. "Where did you have in mind?"  
  
"There's a little out of the way place I know," Ian replied. "Doesn't get a lot of traffic and caters to a very specialized clientele. We'd be able to relax there."  
  
Charlie nodded and then glanced at Don, who looked pale. "Don?" he prompted.  
  
Don cleared his throat. "Yeah, sure. Dinner out. The three of us. Sounds good."  
  
"You sure?" Charlie asked. "You don't sound exactly enthusiastic."  
  
Don rubbed the back of his neck. He trusted that if Ian said it was safe for them, then it was, but it didn't keep him from worrying about the impression the three of them would make in public. He leaned over and kissed Charlie. "I'm sure."  
  
"Okay." Charlie returned the kiss and offered a smile.  
  
Ian polished off the last of his eggs and stretched his arms over his head, feeling more like his old self. "So, we have the whole day to waste before dinner. What do you think we should do to pass the time?"  
  
He turned his gaze to Charlie, letting a wicked glint reach his eyes.  
  
"I don't know," Charlie said, pretending to think. "But it occurs to me that we haven't properly welcomed you home."  
  
"That's right, we haven't," Don said, joining in. "I suppose we could fix that now, if you wanted."  
  
"I suppose we could," Ian said, grinning.  
  
Returning the grin, Don strolled around the counter to where Ian was sitting. He ran his hand up his smooth chest to cup his jaw, pulling him close. "Welcome home, partner," he murmured against his lips before giving him a deep, thorough kiss.  
  
"Good to be home," Ian said honestly.  
  
Charlie stood at Ian's side, turning his head so he could claim his own kiss.  
  
"Good to have you back with us," Charlie said.  
  
"Come here," Ian said, dragging Charlie between his knees so he could devour his mouth properly. He felt Charlie moan into the kiss and took that as his cue to slide his hands down to his ass. Moving his lips to Charlie's neck, he nibbled at his collarbone. "Should we move this to the bedroom?"  
  
Don leaned over Ian's shoulders, caressing his chest. "I vote yes."  
  
"Me too," Charlie said, shifting to kiss his brother. "Take it to your big, wide bed."  
  
Don threaded his hand into Charlie's hair, holding him in place as they kissed. He felt Charlie gasp and glanced down to see Ian continuing his exploration of Charlie's chest. "Mmmm, I like this," he murmured, kissing Charlie's neck. "Ian in the middle."  
  
Slowly extracting himself from Ian and Don, Charlie took Ian's hand, backing toward the bedroom. "Come to bed, Tiger."  
  
"Gladly."  
  
Don followed the pair close behind, eager to have Ian's taste in his mouth again. He badly wanted Ian inside him, too, but he knew how badly Charlie needed him as well. He could be patient.  
  
Charlie continued backing up until he reached the foot of the bed, then let go of Ian's hand so he could scoot up it to sprawl across the mattress. Licking his lips, he crooked his finger at Ian, shamelessly offering himself up for the taking.  
  
Ian fell onto him, ravishing his mouth hungrily. It had been far too long since he could touch like this, kiss like this. Too long since he'd heard breathy moans and whispered pleas.  
  
Don approached the bed more slowly, allowing time for Ian and Charlie to reconnect. He sat almost gingerly on the edge of the bed, stroking his hand down Ian's back and then following the same path with his lips, tasting Ian's skin.  
  
Ian shifted and captured Don's mouth, kissing him just as hungrily as he had Charlie.  
  
Don grunted in surprise as Ian manhandled him down to lie next to Charlie and then returned the kiss, matching hunger for hunger. When eventually the kiss broke and Ian returned to ravishing Charlie, he was panting, trying to get his breath back. Rolling onto his side, he kissed Ian's shoulder. "Tell us what you need," he murmured.  
  
"I need both of you. I want to be inside Charlie while you're inside me."  
  
Don shivered and kissed Ian's neck. "Yes... god, yes. Charlie?"  
  
Charlie came up for air just long enough to nod eagerly and then dragged Ian back into their fervent kissing.  
  
Don continued to caress Ian's skin, first with his fingers then with his lips.  
  
Ian moaned easily, reveling in Charlie's taste and Don's touch. He reached out and found Don's hip, curving his hand around it and caressing his skin as he continued to lose himself in Charlie's aggressive kiss.  
  
Shifting just enough, Don reached over for the lubricant and pressed it into Ian's hand.  
  
Charlie squirmed until he was lying on his stomach and spread his legs for Ian.  
  
Nearly salivating at the picture Charlie made, a delicious dish spread out just for him, Ian placed the lubricant aside for the time being. He started out at the nape of Charlie's neck, kissing his way down his spine, before spreading his cheeks and dipping his tongue almost delicately inside.  
  
Charlie shivered and moaned. "Ian."  
  
"Right here, baby," Ian murmured as he massaged Charlie's cheeks. Dipping his head again, he licked deep inside him, enjoying feeling Charlie's moan more than hearing it.  
  
Don massaged Ian's back, murmuring softly. "Love watching you do that, make him shiver and moan."  
  
He replaced his fingers with his lips, nibbling on him lightly.  
  
"And I love what you do to me," Ian murmured.  
  
Don grinned, absurdly pleased at the compliment. Ian had taken him to so many places, down so many avenues of pleasure that he hadn't known existed, that it thrilled him to know that he could make him fall apart as well. He kissed his way back up Ian's back and then continued the line along Charlie's back.  
  
Charlie moaned and curled his toes. There was nothing he loved more than being the focus of Ian and Don's attention.  
  
Ian licked and nibbled until he felt the backs of Charlie's thighs start to quiver under his hands. Lifting his head, he followed almost the same path Don had along Charlie's spine, smiling as he found Don nibbling on Charlie's ear and murmuring dirty words in his lowest, huskiest voice.  
  
Slicking his fingers, he waited for Don to give Charlie a particularly sharp nibble before sliding two fingers deep inside.  
  
Charlie writhed and whimpered and pleasure flowed over him again and again.  
  
"That's my baby," Ian murmured appreciatively. He concentrated on preparing Charlie, making sure not to cross the line where the pleasure would become pain. So, he didn't notice when Don shifted down to the foot of the bed again with the lubricant in hand until two fingers were slipping into his body. "Oh, god..." he moaned.  
  
Don grinned. "Love it when you call me names."  
  
Ian had just the presence of mind to turn his head and stick his tongue out at Don. He was cruising for a good session chained to the ceiling if he wasn't careful. Not that either of them would complain.  
  
"Ian," Charlie moaned, a note of complaint in his voice.  
  
"Sorry, baby," Ian murmured.  
  
He finished prepping Charlie, and kissing the nape of his neck, he slid deep inside with a grateful groan. "Holy fuck, Charlie," he moaned. "God, baby you feel amazing."  
  
Charlie gave a happy moan which Ian echoed as Don teased at Ian's entrance with newly slicked fingers.  
  
"Don..." Ian murmured, thrusting shallowly and trying not to push back onto Don's probing fingers and force them deeper.  
  
Don thrilled at each tiny movement Ian made, knowing it would be translated to Charlie, which would in turn cause Ian more pleasure.  
  
He finally slid his fingers in deep, probing at Ian's prostate and enjoying the way the muscles in his back tensed. Unable to stand not being buried in that tight heat any longer, he quickly finished prepping him and then stilled him long enough to slide home.  
  
Ian and Charlie's moans mingled together and Don couldn't think of a sweeter sound.   
  
"Don..." Ian murmured, and the bliss and ecstasy in his voice went straight to Don's cock. He set a fast pace, gripping Ian's hips and forcing him into his rhythm.  
  
He let go, letting Don direct things. He gave himself over to the pleasure and the joy of being with the men he loved.  
  
A continual moan punctuated with small, high whimpers dripped out of Charlie and Don knew that he had to be getting close. Without prompting, Ian wrapped his hand around Charlie's cock, stroking in time to Don's rhythm.  
  
"Come for me, buddy," Don murmured, reaching past Ian to caress Charlie's hip.  
  
Charlie's rhythm stuttered and he came with a soft cry.  
  
Ian gasped as Charlie's orgasm was communicated to him. He stroked Charlie's back lightly and then ground back against Don, encouraging him to continue, to take him any way he pleased.  
  
Don set a more leisurely pace, more than willing to draw this out, take his time getting reacquainted with Ian's body.  
  
"Oh, fuck," Ian groaned, reaching back to grasp Don's thigh. "Oh, fuck, please..."  
  
Don sped up the pace, brushing across Ian's prostate every other thrust. "Come for me, Ian."  
  
Ian gasped as Don wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking firmly as he brushed against his prostate one last time. Stars exploded behind his eyes and he cried out as his orgasm tore through him.  
  
Don followed Ian over the edge, the world graying out at the edges.  
  
He helped Ian settle on top of Charlie before he slipped from Ian's body and arranged himself at their side. He kissed Ian's skin and then Charlie's. "Welcome home, partner," he murmured.  
  
"Don... Charlie..." Ian murmured, his voice sleepy and content. "Love you."  
  
"Love you too," Charlie murmured.  
  
"Love you," Don said, kissing Ian's temple.  
  
Ian slipped to Charlie's other side and gathered him in his arms. "How do you feel baby?"  
  
"Great. How about you?"  
  
"Better," he said, running a hand through Charlie's hair. He met Don's eyes over his shoulder. "Much better. What do you say to a nap and relaxing the rest of the day before dinner?"  
  
"That sounds like a perfect plan," Don said.  
  
Charlie indicated his assent by curling tightly around Ian and tugging at Don until he was wrapped securely around him, too.  
  
Don chuckled warmly in his ear and kissed the side of his neck, making Charlie sigh in contentment. He reached over and laid a hand on Ian's hip, caressing his skin with his thumb.  
  
Charlie closed his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep.  
  
Don settled in and drifted off as well.  
  
....  
  
A few hours later, Don again was the first to wake up. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, content just to rest in bed with Charlie and Ian until they had to finally get cleaned up for dinner.  
  
Charlie rolled over in his sleep, draping an arm across Don's stomach and Don automatically dropped a hand to rest in Charlie's curls as they pressed against his shoulder. It wasn't a position any different from the one they'd been in two weeks ago, but somehow with Ian in the bed with them, it felt different. It felt like it made sense.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Ian whispered.  
  
"I don't understand why... why this should feel any different whether you're here or not," Don whispered back, turning his head just enough to meet Ian's eyes. "This is what I want. You and Charlie and me, but when you're not here, you're all I can think about. And that's not fair."  
  
"Maybe it's too scary when you're alone."  
  
"Maybe," Don acknowledged. "I hate that I'm hurting him. And I know it's hard for him, too."  
  
"But he's said he thinks the same way, right?"  
  
"Yeah... he misses you so fiercely. I can see it in his eyes, even when he thinks I can't. And I wish I could help, but it doesn't seem like I can. And he's scared, too."  
  
"Can he help you, when you're missing me?"  
  
"He helps alleviate it from time to time, but mostly, I still just miss you."  
  
"Maybe we should wake Charlie up? Talk about it together?"  
  
Reluctantly, Don nodded. It was going to be a difficult conversation and he hated to ruin the warm, comfortable mood between the three of them.  
  
"Charlie," Ian murmured. "Hey. Time to wake up."  
  
Charlie stirred and groaned, waking up hard as always. "Do I have to?"  
  
Ian couldn't help but smile. "This time, baby, I have to insist."  
  
"Is it time for dinner already?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
The tone of Ian's voice woke Charlie up as completely as if he'd just been doused in cold water. He opened his eyes and looked directly at Ian. "What's wrong? What's happened?"  
  
"It's okay, baby, everything's fine," Ian soothed. "But the three of us need to talk about what's been happening between you and Don so we can start to fix it."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Maybe we should get dressed first?" He wasn't sure he was up to having this conversation while physically naked.  
  
"Sure, buddy," Don said. He slipped from the bed and tugged on a pair of boxers and some loose sweats, throwing a t-shirt on over it.  
  
Charlie got out of bed more slowly as if reluctant to abandon its warmth and security. He dressed similarly to Don, turning his head to see Ian doing the same.   
  
"Should we talk here or go out to the living room?"  
  
"Probably the living room," Charlie said reluctantly.  
  
Ian wrapped an arm around Charlie's shoulder and the other around Don's waist, escorting them out to the living room. He settled Don on one end of the couch, Charlie in the middle, and himself on the opposite end.  
  
"So, uh, how do we start?" Don asked, looking to Ian for help.  
  
"Charlie... how do you feel when I'm away?" Ian asked, taking Charlie's hand. "Would you say you're lonely?"  
  
Charlie considered for a moment. "Sometimes. Not nearly as much as I did before Don was around, but yes."  
  
"And you, Don? You feel mostly the same way?"  
  
Don nodded. "And I feel like I should be able to do more to help him not miss you and not feel lonely, but I can't. I hate seeing you like that," he said, taking Charlie's other hand.  
  
"And I feel the same way," Charlie said. "I want you to be happy."  
  
"You do make me happy," Don said, squeezing Charlie's hand. "I just... Ian goes away and it's like he's all I can think about."  
  
Charlie nodded.  
  
"Guys, of course you miss me when I'm away," Ian said. "Of course you worry and obsess. We're part of each other and it hurts when one of us isn't around. And that shouldn't go away, not completely. But it shouldn't be an all-consuming obsession, either," Ian continued.  
  
"So, how do we make it better?" Don asked. "Because clearly we can't keep just trying to get through it."  
  
"Would it help if I left something tangible with each of you so you have something to cling to when I'm gone?"  
  
"That might help," Charlie said. "And maybe we could give you something to take with you."  
  
"I'd like that. We also need to find a way for the two of you to get more comfortable with each other."  
  
Charlie and Don glanced at each other quickly and then looked away.  
  
"How?" Charlie asked.  
  
"What's holding you back now? Specifically. Besides being brothers. Is it that you can't be as public? Are you holding back because you're still in the role of older and younger brother?"  
  
"What if we're discovered?" Charlie says quietly. "I wish I could give Don the same affection in public that I give you. Even when we're at the FBI office, everyone knows about us. I can wrap my arm around your waist and leave with you and no one blinks. With Don... I'm afraid that in a moment of inattention I'll slip and do something stupid. Then when we're alone, it takes so long for me to forget that I don't have to be careful."  
  
"Do you think you're being too careful? You aren't strangers. I'm sure no one would think anything if you left with Don."  
  
"But I can't _touch_ him," Charlie said. "Not the way I touch you. Or the way you touch me."  
  
Don slid closer to Charlie on the couch. "What do you call it when you assign values to things, when some things get higher values than others?"  
  
"Weighting," Charlie replied.  
  
"What if we came up with a system of weighted touches? Like a pat on the shoulder is the same as a swift kiss?"  
  
Charlie broke into a smile. "I like that idea. I like it a lot."  
  
Don grinned and ruffled Charlie's hair. "I thought you might, buddy."  
  
"And what about you, Don? What's holding you back?" Ian probed.  
  
Shrugging, Don slung an arm around Charlie's shoulders. "He's still my little brother," he said. "In this room, it doesn't matter, but out there I just don't know how to turn that off."  
  
"What does that mean?" Charlie asked carefully. "That you have to look out for me?"  
  
Don blushed a little, sure that Charlie would think it silly. "Yeah. And take care of you. I'm responsible for you."  
  
"I understand that. Even appreciate it. But I'm responsible for you, too. And I want to take care of you. I always have."  
  
"It's not the same thing," Don said.  
  
"I have an idea. What if tonight, Don, you let Charlie take care of you? Not just while we're in bed, but out at dinner, too. It might help you be able to put that responsibility down more often."  
  
"I don't want you to stop being who you are, Don. Just--let me share some of the burden sometimes," Charlie said.  
  
"You really think it'll help?" Don asked Ian.  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
Don nodded slowly. "Okay. Okay, I can do that."  
  
"We'll go slowly," Charlie said. "With all of it."  
  
Don wrapped his arms tightly around Charlie and dragged him close. "Have I mentioned how much I really do love you lately?" he asked.  
  
"I love you, too, Don." Charlie gave him a chaste kiss and rested his head against Don's shoulder.  
  
Don tipped Charlie's head up and claimed his lips in a deep, passionate kiss, trying to show him how deeply he cared about him.  
  
Charlie returned the kiss, slow and soft and sweet.  
  
Ian sat back and watched carefully, looking at the way Charlie and Don fit together. "I wish you two could see what I see when you're like that," he said softly after the kiss had broken. "How perfectly you fit together."  
  
"I think that gets obscured sometimes by all the baggage," Don admitted.  
  
Ian pushed forward, half crawling over to Charlie and Don, kissing both of them softly in turn. "Little by little, we'll get rid of that baggage, I promise."  
  
Charlie smiled and kissed the back of Ian's hand. "You think we can?" he asked Don.  
  
"Stubborn as we are? We can do anything we decide to do," Don said. He leaned forward and captured Ian's lips again, putting his gratitude into it. "I love you, both of you, and I'm not going anywhere. I'm yours... always."  
  
"Ditto," Charlie said quietly.  
  
"And that goes double for me," Ian said. "Should we go back to bed, finish our nap and relax until it's time for dinner? This has been... a heavy conversation after all."  
  
"Yeah. I could use some time in bed together," Charlie said. "Don?"  
  
"I think it's a great idea," Don said. He stood and pulled Charlie up off the couch, tugging him into his arms and placing a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
Charlie smiled and let himself be held in Don's arms for a moment before reaching a hand back for Ian.  
  
Making a chain, Don led the three of them back to the bedroom, settling on his side of the bed and Charlie and Ian filling the empty spaces naturally.  
  
Charlie rolled so his back rested against Don and he could tug Ian close. He soon settled back to sleep, nestled securely between the men he loved.  
  
Don and Ian stayed awake a while longer, stroking Charlie's skin gently and trading soft touches with each other. Finally, they settled down to rest some more, their three sets of legs and arms intertwined.  
  
....  
  
When Ian woke again an hour or so later, he couldn't resist a smile at the nearly identical picture of sleep the Eppes brothers made, hair squashed against the pillows, eyes shut tightly against any intrusive light.  
  
He kissed them both at the temple, waiting for sleepy eyes to open.  
  
Predictably, Don stirred first, blinking his eyes open to meet Ian's warm brown ones. "Hey, partner," he murmured, his voice sleep rough. "Getting close to dinner?"  
  
"Yeah, getting there. Thought I'd leave us plenty of time to shower and dress," Ian replied. He leaned down and captured Don's mouth in a soft kiss, grunting when Don wrapped his fingers in his hair and tugged, the kiss becoming fierce and demanding.  
  
"Somebody woke up hungry," Ian said, grinning.  
  
"Six weeks you were away. Six. Weeks," Don murmured, kissing Ian again. "You really think one welcome home tumble is going to be enough to whet our appetite?"  
  
"I'd be very disappointed if it did," Ian purred.  
  
Don grinned. "Think we can fit three into your shower?"  
  
"Oh, I know we can."  
  
"I'll get the water running, you wake up Charlie?" Don said with a huge grin.  
  
"Deal."  
  
Don nearly scrambled out of bed and Ian had to chuckle. Charlie groaned and stretched, curling into Ian. "Nngh... what's going on?" he complained.  
  
"Time to get ready for dinner," Ian said, nibbling along Charlie's jaw. "Don's getting the shower ready."  
  
Charlie blinked, moaning softly at the sensation of Ian's teeth along his jaw. "We're all going to shower together?" he murmured, running his hands along Ian's back.  
  
Ian moved his lips down to Charlie's neck, continuing his nibbling. "Mmmhmm..."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Charlie asked, tugging at Ian.  
  
"We were waiting for you to wake up," Ian said, grinning.  
  
"Oh, I'm definitely awake now," Charlie said as he got out of bed. He headed into the bathroom, trusting implicitly that Ian would follow.  
  
Ian gave a mock sigh, enjoying the view as Charlie deliberately wiggled his ass. He got up and followed Charlie into the bathroom, finding Don and Charlie already locked in a passionate kiss as the hot water ran, filling the small room with steam. Wrapping his arms around Charlie, he caressed his thighs. "Into the shower you two, before the hot water runs out."  
  
"If you insist." Charlie entered the shower first, then reached out to draw both men in.  
  
Don instantly pushed Charlie into Ian's arms so he could drop to his knees and take Charlie's cock in his mouth. He licked and sucked as the water cascaded around him.  
  
"Fuck," Charlie groaned as his cock filled almost painfully quickly. "You must have had a good dream to make you this eager."  
  
"Doesn't need a dream when he has you," Ian said.  
  
"Did you really just say that with a straight face?"  
  
"Somehow," Ian said, chuckling now. "But it's at least partly true. You are quite delectable." To illustrate, he dipped his head to lick at his wet skin.  
  
Charlie quickly lapsed into incoherence, caught between the pleasurable sensations. He rubbed back against Ian, gasping as his cock slid across his bare flesh.  
  
"Did you want to be in the middle, Charlie?" Ian asked, voice low and husky.  
  
Charlie shook his head, struggling to find words. "Want Don just like this, then I want to do the same for you. Then want to watch you do Don... trading pleasures."  
  
Don hummed his approval around Charlie's cock, getting an appreciative moan in return.  
  
Ian gently took Charlie's wrists, pinning them behind his back. Then he kissed the nape of his neck, let one hand drift down to tug at a nipple.  
  
"Ian... Don..." Charlie moaned, settling his weight against Ian. Pleasure rolled through him, wave after wave until he finally couldn't take any more. His body tensed and he cried out, the best warning he could give before he was coming down Don's throat.  
  
"That's it, Charlie," Ian purred. "That's good, baby."  
  
"Ian..." Charlie murmured, too blissed out to do more than settle his head against Ian's shoulder and sigh.  
  
Don stood from his crouch and kissed Charlie softly. "That's my Charlie."  
  
Charlie smiled and gave Don a thorough kiss. It was always an interesting experience, tasting himself on Don's tongue.  
  
Don returned the kiss, moaning softly as Ian's hands stroked along his skin.  
  
Pulling back gently, Charlie grinned at Don before turning to face Ian. "Your turn."  
  
Don slid behind Ian to give him support and balance as Charlie sank gracefully to his knees and enthusiastically sucked his cock between his lips.  
  
Now it was Ian's turn to groan as Charlie expertly worked him.  
  
"Love that perfect mouth," Don said in Ian's hair, holding his wrists gently behind his back. "Love watching what it does to you."  
  
"Yes," Ian hissed. "Want to feel you, too."  
  
Sliding a hand down Ian's back, Don teased at Ian's opening with his fingertips. "Tell me more. Tell me what you want to feel."  
  
Ian closed his eyes and concentrated on the feel of Charlie's mouth and Don's fingers. "This... touch me, Don. I want to feel your fingers inside me."  
  
Grabbing the soap, Don slicked his fingers and slid them into Ian, effortlessly prodding at his prostate.  
  
Ian moaned, thrusting involuntarily. Charlie moved with him though, by now anticipating his reactions.  
  
"That's it, partner," Don murmured, his lips brushing Ian's earlobes. "Don't hold back. Let us hear you."  
  
Ian gave his full voice to the pleasure surging through him until the thread of his control snapped inside him and he cried out, coming down Charlie's throat.  
  
Charlie slowly stood and with a wink to Don pulled Ian into a kiss.  
  
Ian wrapped his arms around Charlie, kissing him deeply. Don wrapped his arms around them both, just holding them as the water still beat down around them.  
  
"Your turn," Charlie said gleefully to Don. A part of him had a secret (okay, not so secret) thrill when he got to pin his brother.  
  
They maneuvered carefully around again until Charlie was behind Don and Don could look into Ian's dark eyes. Instead of just sinking to his knees, though, Ian stepped in and cradled Don's face in his hand, kissing him softly before proceeding down his chest.  
  
Don shivered. "Ian," he whispered.  
  
Ian grinned against Don's skin, detouring over to flick a nipple before finally sliding to his knees. He took Don's cock in his hand and suckled just on the head, getting a grateful moan in return.  
  
Charlie kissed Don's shoulder and stroked his arm lightly.  
  
Don shivered, leaning back into Charlie's arms. "God, I love you two. Love being the focus of your intentions... so intense," he moaned.  
  
"Love focusing on you," Charlie said.  
  
Ian hummed his agreement.  
  
Don gasped and closed his eyes, focusing on the pleasure of Ian's mouth as it drove him higher and higher. "Ian!" he cried out as he could feel his orgasm pooling at the base of his spine. Ian caressed his thigh and increased his efforts, sending Don hurtling over the edge.  
  
Charlie held him up when he started to sag forward, overcome by the intensity.  
  
"Charlie..." Don murmured gratefully, reaching back to caress his hip.  
  
Ian stood and pulled both men into a soft, gentle kiss as he finally reached for the soap to start cleaning them up. They cleaned up quietly, trading soft murmurs of appreciation and gentle touches. When they were done, Ian shut off the water that was just starting to run cold, got out, and wrapped Charlie in a towel before helping him out of the shower.  
  
Charlie leaned into Ian's arms and lifted his head to give him a soft kiss.  
  
"I love you so much sometimes I just don't know what to do with myself," Charlie murmured.  
  
"I know the feeling," Ian said, squeezing Charlie and then offering a hand to Don.  
  
Don took it and held on as he got out of the shower. "Come on, we'd better get moving or we're going to be late for dinner."  
  
They quickly got dressed and then settled into the car, Don and Ian in front, Charlie in back.  
  
Ian drove and soon they were in a part of town that Don didn't quite recognize. It seemed mostly residential, but in the middle of the block was a small restaurant that looked like it was once a home. The door opened to them and a young lady smiled up at Ian. "Agent Edgerton, it's good to see you again."  
  
Leaning down, Ian pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. "Hi Lizzie... and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Ian?"  
  
"Sorry... Ian."  
  
"And this is Don and Charlie, my boyfriends."  
  
Lizzie turned her smiles on the other two men. "Welcome! It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Charlie and Don stared at her in stunned silence for a moment. Don recovered first. "Hi. Nice to meet you, too."  
  
Charlie eventually recovered enough to manage a smile and a soft, "Hello."  
  
"So, is this a special occasion or just a night out?" Lizzie asked as she showed the three men to their table.  
  
Ian smiled as he sat. "Just proving a point. Thanks."  
  
"I'll be back in a little bit to take drink orders," she said, patting him on the shoulder and walking away.  
  
"What point is it you're trying to prove?" Don whispered.  
  
"That there are safe places for us--for you--besides our apartments," Ian said, squeezing Don's knee. "Lizzie's place here caters to unusual couples and families, and she's managed to create a small network of sympathetic contacts. She's a good friend to have."  
  
"But she doesn't know that Don and I are...?"  
  
"She doesn't, no. And you can tell her or not, it's up to you. She might be a little surprised, but not judgmental. And she wouldn't tell a soul. Her business depends on it."  
  
"How did you find out about this place?" Charlie asked.  
  
Ian took Charlie's hand. "I was seeing someone many years ago who was a friend of Lizzie's. They ran into some trouble and he asked me to help. I ended up leaving him and staying friends with her."  
  
"And the other patrons are discrete?" Don asked.  
  
"Completely," Ian assured him. "They all have their own secrets to protect, after all or they wouldn't be coming here."  
  
"Okay," Don said, relaxing a little. "Okay. Charlie?"  
  
Charlie nodded and offered a little smile.  
  
Lizzie wandered back over to the table. "So, now that Ian has initiated you into our little ways here, can I get you guys some drinks?"  
  
They each ordered a beer and an appetizer, starting to settle in to the atmosphere of the small, cozy restaurant. When Lizzie returned with the food, she surprised them all by sitting down at their table.  
  
"Ian is pretty much family around here, and he doesn't bring just anyone around to say hi to us," she said by way of explanation, "so, dish. When did you all start dating?"  
  
Ian rolled his eyes, but he smiled fondly at her. "Charlie and I have been together for over a year, and Don joined us about six months ago."  
  
"And it's serious?"  
  
"Yeah," Charlie said quietly. "I think so."  
  
"It's serious," Ian said, taking Don and Charlie's hands.  
  
Lizzie smiled. "Good. Then I'll leave you to your meals. Enjoy."  
  
"You don't have to run off," Don said.  
  
Lizzie turned and smiled at Don. "You three should enjoy your time together. I imagine you don't manage to get out in public much. But..." she said, stalling Don's protest, "I'll come back for dessert."  
  
"Good." Don smiled at her then turned his attention back to Ian and Charlie.  
  
"Flirt," Charlie teased, nudging at Don's foot. "I know that smile."  
  
"What?" Don said, managing to somehow look innocent.  
  
Ian laughed and tugged Don over for a kiss. "Maybe we're going to have to let Charlie punish you tonight, so you remember who you belong to."  
  
Don turned heat-filled eyes on Charlie. "Maybe we will."  
  
"Oh, I definitely think we should," Charlie agreed.  
  
Grinning, Don dropped Charlie a wink. "I love you, Charlie Eppes."  
  
"I love you, too, Don," Charlie said quietly.  
  
"And I love you both," Ian said, smiling at them.  
  
They settled in to their meals, just talking quietly and not paying much attention to the other people around them. In fact, they nearly forgot that they were out in public at all, until Lizzie came back up to the table to offer them dessert.  
  
"Something sweet for you three?" she said with a smile.  
  
"Absolutely," Charlie said with his best smile.  
  
"Good. We've got all kinds of sweet things. Chocolate cake, ice cream, creme brule..."  
  
"Pick out your favorite and join us," Don interrupted smoothly.  
  
"He is a charmer," she said, glancing at Ian.  
  
"He is at that," Ian said, squeezing Don's knee. "But he does have a good idea."  
  
Lizzie grinned. "I'll be right back."  
  
She returned a moment later with a large slice of chocolate cake and four glasses of milk. "Nothing tastes as good as cake with cold milk."  
  
"Couldn't agree more," Ian said.  
  
Charlie grabbed a forkful of cake and stuck it in his mouth, groaning in appreciation. "That is so good..."  
  
Ian chuckled and tugged Charlie over, chasing the taste of chocolate in his mouth. "Mmm... that is good."  
  
Don leaned in to Lizzie. "So, you know Ian from way back. Tell us something we don't know about him."  
  
"I know he's an only child."  
  
"Try again," Charlie said, smiling.  
  
"Okay, then, do you know what pet he wanted growing up?"  
  
"I bet I could guess," Charlie said, leaning back and considering Ian.  
  
Ian grinned. "You'll never guess it, baby."  
  
Charlie's eyes narrowed and he studied Ian, but Don knew he wasn't really seeing him. He was seeing numbers and probabilities fly behind his eyes, rejecting and accepting assumptions as he went. "German Sheppard," he declared finally.  
  
Lizzie glanced between Charlie and Ian, her smile growing. "Can I tell him?"  
  
Rolling his eyes again, Ian made a 'go ahead' gesture.  
  
"Bunny rabbit."  
  
"Bunny rabbit?" Charlie and Don repeated in unison.  
  
"Yes, a bunny rabbit," Ian said. "I liked their softness."  
  
Charlie and Don both tried to suppress their laughter, and failed. Miserably.  
  
"Keep laughing, boys. I know the best ways to torture you."  
  
"Oh, c'mon, it's only fair. You need someone to spill secrets about your childhood," Don said.  
  
"Do I really?" Ian said, dropping Lizzie a wink.  
  
"Definitely," Lizzie agreed. She took two big bites of the cake and swallowed a gulp of milk. "I have another table to take care of, but I'll be back before you have to leave."  
  
She dashed off before Don could delay her again.  
  
"I like her," Charlie said quietly.  
  
"I do too," Don agreed.  
  
"Really? Couldn't tell," Charlie teased.  
  
"What can I say? I have a weakness for beautiful women." Don winked at Charlie.  
  
Hesitating for just a split second, Charlie got up and circled to Don's chair. He tipped his head back and claimed his lips in a long, deep kiss that left them both panting.  
  
"Mine," he whispered in Don's ear. "Never forget that."  
  
"Never," Don promised softly. He licked his lips and continued to look at his brother.  
  
Charlie could feel the weight of his gaze as he made his way back to his own chair and sat again. "Did Lizzie bring us the check? I think we should head for Don's soon."  
  
"Right here, baby," Ian said, automatically paying for the meal and setting the check where Lizzie could see it.  
  
"Shall we?" Charlie asked, already rising. "I call shotgun."  
  
"Making your escape already?" Lizzie said, coming back to the table.  
  
"'Fraid so," Ian said. "Time for me to get these boys someplace a touch more private." He winked at her.  
  
Lizzie grinned. "It was really good to meet you both," she said, pulling Charlie and Don into a brief embrace in turn. "You've been good for him, I can tell. And I hope I'll see you again soon."  
  
"I hope so, too," Charlie said seriously.  
  
"Now that we know about this place, we'll definitely be back," Don said, wrapping his arms around Charlie's waist and kissing his neck. "C'mon, buddy. Home."  
  
The three men waved at Lizzie as they left and piled back into Ian's truck, Charlie sitting shotgun.


End file.
